His Savior
by The Pootamis
Summary: A moment that would forever go down secretly in history. The day what many would only consider to be a cold emotionless android had grew a heart.


The Red Ribbon Army. A force to be reckoned with. The most powerful organization known throughout the entire world.

An organization with such power to have even the mightiest of men bow down before them. To have even the strongest of forces backpedal and retreat in fear.

Such power many thought would last for generations. Oh how those that thought this would be wrong.

The once known greatest criminal organization to date now reduced to nothing but a memory. A memory thanks to the unlikest of sources.

Not by any large military force. Not by any sort of joint task organization. No thanks to only one individual. A mere boy that had made this organization come crashing down.

A mere boy that had defeated the best of the best without so much as breaking a sweat. A boy known as Goku.

A name alone that would always be remembered by many. Always be remembered as one of the individuals that had destroyed the stage along with most of the stadium being used to host the world famous World Martial Arts Tournament.

But one would remember that name for another reason. A man that since the day the famous Red Ribbon Army had been disbanded declared he would have his revenge one day upon this boy.

A boy that he has watched in secret become a man. Become to be known as the strongest fighter on the planet Earth.

A fighter that seemed to have no limits. Seemed to be growing in power every single day. Such a feat that would cause him to work on something.

What he would forever call his greatest creations. Androids. Beings that would never tire. Would never stop until they achieved their goals.

The first had been failures. Disappoints during his testing stages but there are some. Two to be more exact that have risen to the forefront.

Risen to be considered to be his most prized creations. The most powerful androids that he has ever created.

Andriods 17 and 18. A pair of twin siblings that have continued to surprise him every single day. Continue to go off the scales on every single one of his tests.

But it would come at a cost. No matter how powerful they may be. No matter what objectives and goals he has in store for them to achieve there is a glitch.

That is what he liked to call it. The cost of having them be androids. Human emotions. Such emotions that he has turned off himself once he found himself in hiding in the mountains from those that dared try to disturb his life's work.

Emotions that have on times got the better of him from their rebellious behavior towards him. Such emotions that would become his downfall in the coming years unknown to his knowledge.

And it all started with one moment. One moment that would go down in the minds of a very few selected individuals.

The moment that would forever remain a secret to everyone not in the group. The day an android grew a heart.

A day that had started like it usually had so many times before. A lonely day. What two would consider to be a boring day.

Boring as a long blonde haired android rests her head on her hands staring lazily at a monitor. A monitor that continues to move.

A signal coming from the unlikest of spying equipment. A robotic house fly. A robotic house like many others could be seen throughout the world.

A robotic piece of spying equipment being used to keep an eye on what is considered to be the world's greatest heroes.

But they were being used for much more than that. No they were being used to record every single fighter.

Record every single training session that they ever have. Record every single battle that ever takes place on the planet.

Such recordings that she has seen hundreds of times through countless years of watching these monitors.

Recordings that make her sigh in annoyance and scowl up at the monitor before with a series of commands on the keyboard she is dangerous close to flinging at the screen to burden her of the latest of reruns across the screen causes another feed to pop up.

A feed coming from another robotic house fly that slowly makes its way towards a small house. Well a small hut if she was being honest with herself.

A hut that she could recognize from anywhere. The home of this planet's greatest hero. Her creator's greatest enemy.

But strange enough he was not to be found. In fact he hasn't been seen on this planet for years. Where he was currently none could be too sure.

What she did know was he left a small family behind. Left his wife along with their son behind. A son that for some reason intrigued her the moment she had first seen footage of one of his fights.

Seen him at such a very young age display such raw power. Such power that had made her watch in awe before it flickered away.

A boy odd enough that also hadn't been seen in quite some time. At least from what she could remember.

No interactions with the rest of his so called extended family. In fact if she wasn't mistaken she never once has seen him actually train.

Has never seen him trying to better his skills of the martial arts that must have been passed down to him by his father.

Something that had confused her once before shrugging it off saying he must have been training in secret.

Oh how wrong she would be. So very wrong as she watches through the feed this robotic fly making its way through the outside of the hut towards an open window.

An open window before a sound is heard. A loud cracking sound that makes her tilt her head as she watches the fly make its way up to take a closer look inside of the room.

Such a closer look that once her eyes are drawn to the scene before her makes her eyes widen slightly.

Gohan. The son of Goku sitting silently at a desk facing the open window with his eyes tightly shut with another man in the distance.

A man that she can hear shouting at the boy. The now eleven year old boy if her math was right. Shouting out insults at him while an object can be seen being held firmly in his right hand.

An object that she can only watch in shock come forward before a loud crack is heard when leather meets flesh.

As the end of a black whip comes whipping into the young boy's back causing him to wince. Causing for him to fight back the tears that want to fall.

Such a scene that makes another's eyes widen as she watches. As she watches this unknown man continue to whip this defenseless child over and over again.

A child that didn't deserve this. In fact this man along with many the pathetic excuse of beings that call this planet their home should be worshipping the ground this kid walks on.

But they weren't. They weren't and they should be thankful to this kid. A mere child that along with a few selected individuals have caused this world to not be as dark as it could be.

Despite it all though. Despite what she is seeing on thing comes to the forefront of her mind as she takes in this scene.

Where is the mother in all of this? This boy's mother. A mother that should have barriaged in the moment the sound of a crack echoed through the air.

She surely had to hear this. Especially with the bedroom door cracked open slightly like she sees. Something that makes her fingers automatically go to the keyboard and type in a series of commands through while her eyes never leave the screen.

Commands that allow her to take control of the robotic fly forcing it through the cracks of the window into the room before blazing by this unknown man and through the house.

Through this quiet house looking for any occupants. But she was not prepared for what she would find. Nobody would ever be prepared for what she finds.

Chi-Chi. The mother of Gohan and wife of Goku sitting gingerly at the dining table reading with an emotionless look across her face reading an article from the newspaper in front of her sipping tea.

Taking small sips not even wincing one bit every single time the sound of the whip cracking from the other side of the hut is heard echoing through the empty walls.

Such a scene that she can't help but watch as an emotion that she has never felt before comes flooding through her circuits.

An emotion that makes her eyes glow bright blue for the briefest of moments as her hands come crashing down onto the keyboard completely demolishing the piece of equipment with ease under her closed fists.

Such an emotion that she has never experienced before. An emotion that makes her oblivious to the sparks of electricity bouncing off her body.

Cause for her whole entire body the be engulfed in a blue aura as a gust of wind flows through an empty chamber inside of a laboratory hidden deep within the mountains.

All until it stops. All until her head twitches slightly and her hands come to rest by her sides. Until silently she turns on her heels and makes her way through the laboratory.

Makes her way through the darkness with eyes burning with nothing but determination. A look that doesn't go unnoticed by another that lifts his head up from the ground and turn to look towards his twin sister with a raised eyebrow.

A look that goes unnoticed as she stalks her way past him and towards the entrance doors. Towards the locked entrance doors.

Doors that are designed to stop even the most lethal of attacks. To stop even the greatest of explosions to not break through.

And yet on this day they would open. They would open a couple of years before they were originally designed to when she types away on a keyboard stationed on the walls.

A command that causes the loudest of screeching to be heard. Cause for the entrance doors to slowly move to the side causing light from the outside world for the first time in several years to make its way into the laboratory.

For her artificial lungs to breath fresh air for the very first time. Something that she had dreamed about for some time.

Such a thought that would have brought a smile to her face but not on this day. On this day she had more pressing matters to attend to.

Matters that makes her slowly stalk out of the entrance causing her feet to leave the cold panels of the laboratory and touch the rocky terrain of the mountains surrounding her before with a blink of an eye she disappears into the horizon with a burst of speed.

Such a display that leaves a black haired android looking on with nothing but interest.

* * *

Son Gohan. The original owner of the home. A home that looks so peaceful. Could be considered to be a dream home for many.

And they wouldn't be wrong. Away from the chaos that a large city could bring. Large quiet and peaceful forest scenery all around the acres.

Bathing and fishing rivers to be found deep within the forest that provides even food supplies to live off of.

Such a dream home. Such a peaceful scenery that provides nothing but silence. A silence that would be broken up shortly.

Would be broken up as a blonde haired woman slowly descends from high above. Descends down towards the ground until her boots touch with glowing blue eyes as a noticeable shine could be seen coming from her right ear.

A woman that didn't look not a day older than eighteen. And she never would. One of the benefits of her design.

One of the benefits of being an android. She would not age a day. Not even age a second unless she allowed it to happen.

But her age was not her concern right now. Her concern was for another. Concern that confused her greatly.

Why should she feel concerned? This child is the son of her creator's greatest enemy. Shouldn't she be happy about what is going on?

It would make less work for her and her twin brother in the coming years. But these thoughts never once entered her mind causing her confusion on the matter to deepen.

Confusion that is snapped when she approaches the open window hearing nothing but someone panting.

A sound that makes her hover up slightly in the air to get a better view through the window before her eyes go wide.

Before her hands clutch into tight fists by her side when she sees the inside of the room. Sees a seen that sickens her.

Sees the form of Gohan sitting on his bed with his head bowed down in defeat and his back turned towards her.

A back that she has to suppress a growl from seeing the trails of blood coming from open wounds across his bare back.

From this fresh set of wounds that she could see had been opened up from the leather whip from another.

From the other occupied in the room. A short haired man that she listens to pant with his hands on his knees trying to regain his breath.

" Don't...you...turn...your….back...to….me!"

Unable to keep her left eye from twitching suddenly as she sees the unknown man straightened himself up and bring his right arm back with a burst of speed instantly Android 18 goes crashing through the walls into the room.

Comes crashing through the walls causing debree to go flying everywhere as she quickly closes the distance between her and the man and grabs a tight hold of the man's throat lifting him off the ground.

A sudden motion that makes the man's go as wide as saucers as he is forced to look down towards a pair of glowing blue eyes.

Blue eyes that he watches the impossible happen. Watches as they get brighter and brighter causing his vision to get blurry as the pressure on his throat tightens.

Tightens as the whip comes crashing down to the floor with a silent thud as the sound of rushing footsteps echoes through the hut.

Footsteps that are ignored when with a flick of her wrist using every ounce of strength that she has Android 18 sends the man soaring through the air.

Soaring through the air crashing through the bedroom door causing the door to explode upon impact. Cause for the door's remains to come crashing down to the hallway as the man disappears out of sight with a series of loud crashes.

Crashes that echo through the air with every single wall that is body is sent barreling through leaving large hole within their wake.

Keeping her face blank of any emotion despite the satisfaction that she is feeling deep inside turning her head away from the carnage in favor of turning towards the bed at the corner of the room.

Turn to find Gohan with his back still turned towards her. To find him perfectly still with his head bowed down still and his eyes tightly shut.

A state that makes her tilt her head and quietly approach before just as she reaches her hand out to touch his shoulder suddenly her head snaps to the side when she hears a loud scream erupts from the outside of the room.

A scream coming from the only other occupitant in the house. A shell shocked and furious looking Chi-Chi looking directly at her clutching a broom firmly in her hands.

A woman that she can't help but turn to face head to head and glare at before she watches in silence the older woman coming charging forward with the end of the broom being raised up high in the air screaming at the top of her lungs.

Such a scream that she sees having no reaction along with everything else coming from the youngest occupientant of the room causing a brief look of confusion to come across her face before it quickly disappears.

Before her hand lashes out to grab a hold of the end of the broom as it comes down to strike her. An end of a broom that with ease she snaps in half causing a look of shock to be seen coming across Chi-Chi's face before she is backhanded away.

Backhanded viciously causing her to soar through the air and smash into a nearby wall causing the whole entire room to shake upon impact and her body to slump to a sitting position.

Lowering her hand down turning to look back towards Gohan with her facial features softening reaching out gently 18 lays her hand down on his shoulder.

" Gohan?"

Receiving no response gently shaking his shoulder as she continues to get no response from the young saiyan making her way around the bed to stand before him slowly 18 kneels down to be eye level with him and places her right hand gently on his cheek.

" Gohan?"

Still not receiving a response moving her hand down to his neck checking his pulse as she finds a strong pulse just as she is about to retract her hand suddenly 18 releases a breath when she sees his eyes flicker open.

Eyes that come to focus solely on her. Eyes that she can't help but stare deep into not even daring to look away.

Eyes that she watches slowly dip and close as his body falls forward. As his head falls forward to rest gently against her shoulder causing her face to heat up.

Heat up as she looks down towards the young man leaning on her in silence. A young man that very slowly she reaches up to stroke his hair as she looks down towards his face.

A face that shows nothing but pain. Pain until she watches his lips curl up slightly as her fingers come threading through his hair.

The briefest of smiles that causes her own to form for a split second before she looks away to survey the damage.

Survey his physical state that makes her smile drop into a scowl as she looks at his bare back. A back with so many trails of blood trickling downward that would make anyone's stomach turn.

Such a state that makes her take a calming breathe before gently she lowers Gohan down stomach first on the bed.

Turning on her heels just as she is about to walk through the hole back to the outside world suddenly 18 comes to a complete stop.

Stops and turns to look over her shoulder back towards Gohan. To stare down him in complete silence as a series of emotions runs through her.

Emotions that she didn't understand. How could she. Her creator had stripped away all of her humanity long ago.

But emotions that do the talking for her at this very moment when she goes back over to gently take Gohan in her arms making sure to not open his wounds any further before slowly she carries him out of the room and disappears into the horizon.

* * *

4 Years Later….

Freeza and his father paying a visit to Earth. The arrival of the time traveler Trunks. His father returning. Warnings of the dangers that lie ahead.

So much has happened. Maybe too much. All starting with a memory. A very fuzzy memory that he could barely remember.

The blonde haired angel. That is what he liked to call her. A woman that seemed to come out of nowhere.

A woman that had come at his time of need. A woman that since that day has always been on his mind.

A woman that on one night had changed his life along with many others forever. All starting when he had woken up.

Woken up in a bed with soft sheets much different than his bed at home. Had woken up to find Bulma Brief sitting in a chair by his bed with a look of concern across her face.

An older woman that he has always thought fondly of. Has always considered her to be his second mom.

The fun mom. The mom that would always bring him out on adventures. The mom that always wanted to have fun.

A woman that would have him open up about some things that he swore to never tell anyone out of his embarrassment.

But he did. He had confessed to some deep dark secrets that had been happening back home. Such secrets once revealed he never thought he would see her so angry.

To go on such a war path that has lead to so many things. All starting with a new found relationship. A relationship between old friends.

A relationship that had formed when he listened to her yell and scream at some of the more well known Z Fighters through her communicator demanding to know how to contact another from a different world.

And he would have to admit. She did get results. Results that formed when his father the mighty Goku had seemed to appear out of nowhere instantly in front of them.

How a sudden spark from seeing the protectiveness that this woman has for his son seemed to cause a sudden reaction from him.

Cause for new and unknown feelings to run through the older saiyan bringing the brilliant minded woman into a kiss with his son watching with a confused yet small smile across his face.

A kiss that would bring change in the air for the next couple of months as he watched his father and his second mother become closer than ever while his birth mother had disappeared out of the picture.

Disappeared with a lengthy discussion of what had happened to her coming shortly. But that wasn't all that had changed.

No next came the appearance of a former enemy. Next came the return of a man that was thought to be dead.

Freezer. The ruthless Freezer appearing out of the sky with his father and a squad of soldiers. A force he had watched by Bulma's side in the distance The Z Fighters come to face head on only to watch another appear.

Watch as a known lavender colored hair man in his teens appear out of nowhere as though he was waiting for this moment.

Just waiting for the tyrant to appear. Heck he even stood in the very spot the ship had landed as though he knew they were coming.

A man that everyone watched in nothing but awe do something that everyone thought could only be achieved by one of the Z Fighters.

Watched as the teen had gone super saiyan. Watched as the super saiyan had made quick work of Freeza and his father as though they were nothing.

A feat every member of the Z Fighters could only watch with their jaws dropped except for two. The named leader of the group that had looked at the young super saiyan with calculating eyes trying to figure out if he was friend or foe.

As for the other? Well he only looked at the super saiyan in jealousy. Looked at him in rage seeing this mere boy in his mind achieve something he has worked his whole life before.

This super saiyan that everyone would watch from afar have a private conversation with Goku. What was said in the conversation was never told.

What had been told was of a warning. A warning about a new enemy. A new enemy in the form of two androids.

Two androids that look like two teenagers. One a darked haired handsome young man while the other is a blonde haired beautiful woman.

Such a description that once heard had made one person's eyes widen. Especially the description of the very last one.

A description that had made so many questions enter his mind. So many that he would think about through the years as he started to train with his father and his mentor Piccolo.

But now the day had finally come. The day these androids would be unleashed upon the Earth. Or so that is what everyone thought anyways.

No instead two other androids had appeared in their place. The time traveler Trunks had reappeared with a look of pure shock from seeing these new arrivals.

Shock that only deepened as he looked around and took in the new changes to the timeline. Changes that were very different from his own world.

The very first being coming from the woman that is his mother. Bulma Brief holding a black haired baby gently to her chest named Goten.

Such a change that had shocked him to his core that would only deepen when he learned of his mother getting together with Goku instead of his father from his timeline The Prince of Saiyans Vegeta.

But his biggest shock hadn't been this though. No his biggest shock had come when he looked Gohan's way.

Had looked over to find him wearing a blue vest that he recognized from anywhere. A vest that he would often see being worn by one of his greatest enemies.

Such a change that had him listening to another story as he raced through the air alongside Gohan and the rest of the Z Fighters heading directly for the mountains.

Heading directly for the place rumored to be Dr Gero's hideout. Heading to end the nightmare before it could truly begin.

A nightmare world that flashes before his very eyes before he shakes his thoughts away and continues to keep up the pace along with the rest of the Z Fighters.

To trail behind Goku and Piccolo as they take up the lead while the rest of the Z Fighters trail behind a small aircraft.

An aircraft being flown by Bulma as Goten claps happily from his seat at his mother while Gohan keeps close to the aircraft waving and smiling at the baby making the young saiyan giggle uncontrollably and his step mother to smile brightly.

Such changes he thought would destroy everything. Such changes that he thought would have been for the worst. But he was wrong.

In fact this was a welcomed sight. A welcomed sight to see his mother so happy in another timeline. Even if he didn't exist and never would.

But he would ponder this later. First he had a laboratory to destroy. First he had a couple of androids to destroy.

Androids that were not yet activated. That is what that thing had said. That android claiming to be Dr Gero.

An android that had been injured badly before making a hasty escape towards the mountains claiming they would all soon perish.

Mountains that seemed to stretch out into the distance making it nearly impossible for them to find it before he could activate them.

A thought that he sees going through the mind of a few others as Goku and Piccolo come to a complete stop and turn back to look at the rest of the Z Fighters.

" We need to split up. We'll cover more ground that way. If you spot the base raise up your power level to let everyone know where you are."

Nodding in agreement at the older saiyan's suggestion, choosing to stick close to Gohan and his mother from another timeline silently making his way through the air with his eyes trained downward towards the mountains hoping to catch even the briefest of glimpses of some kind of entrance after just a couple minutes of searching suddenly Trunks snaps to the side when he hears an explosion coming from the aircraft not too far away from him.

An explosion from one of its wings that catches on fire causing him to quickly act along with another. Cause for him to rush over along with Gohan and gently take a side of the aircraft in his hands and help lower the aircraft gently down to the ground.

An aircraft that once it hits the ground has its windshield slide inward and for Bulma to quickly race out with Goten safely tucked away in her arms giggling.

Giggling that gets louder as Gohan quickly rushes over to check on each of them bring his arms around a panicked Bulma bringing her into a gentle embrace.

" Mom? Mom? Are you alright?"

Nodding her head gently into her step son's shoulder pulling her head back slowly Bulma glances back and forth between Gohan and her aircraft.

" Next time you're driving."

Letting out a chuckle nodding his head in agreement turning to look towards the aircraft finding it in almost flames reaching back to scratch his neck a grin comes across Gohan's face.

" Want a lift?"

Chuckling at her step son's reaction that just proves to her without a shadow of a doubt that he is Goku's son glancing down towards Goten finding him smiling up towards her returning the smile slowly Bulma turns to look towards Gohan with a stern look.

" Remember to go slow this time. We have a baby on board."

Rolling his eyes moving his way around until he is behind her reaching out gently Gohan wraps his arms around Bulma's waist before slowly he ascends up into the air causing Goten to giggle.

Giggle and laugh causing a smile to come across Trunk's face as slowly he ascends up into the air and starts to fly side by side with Gohan.

* * *

How!? How could this have happened!? Just some of the questions running through the mind of one man.

One android that makes his way through his laboratory with haste. An android with one of the brightest minds to date.

The one and only Dr Gero. A man that had fought the odds and won for his goal for immortality. But now that could be in danger.

Now everything that he has ever worked for was in danger of being destroyed much like himself. Such a danger that has caused him to think about doing something that he really wished he would never have to do.

At Least until he could figure out what was wrong with them. At least until he could figure out why they were so rebellious towards him.

But it needed to be done. He needed to active Androids 17 and 18. He needed them to deal with the danger that is heading his way.

The Z Fighters. Fighters that should have dropped like flies. Should have been no match for him and Android 19 but he was wrong.

It must have been a miscalculation. That had to be the answer. Every report told him that they were not this strong.

Hell even Yamcha was stronger than he should have been! Nonetheless they still wouldn't stand a chance against them.

Against his greatest creations. He was sure of it. So very sure of it as he quickly makes his way through his laboratory retrieving the very device that would keep his creations in line.

The very device that he had used against them the very last time they had been activated well over a year ago.

A device that he latches onto his belt as he quickly types in the codes across Android 17's pod before quickly doing the same to Android 18's pod causing the lids to open.

Cause for smoke to erupt from the inside that sends out a cold chill. Cause for the eyes of the two androids to open and for them to slowly reach up and remove themselves from their pods.

Remove themselves and look over towards one another before their eyes come to focus on Dr Gero that just smiles at them.

A smile that is returned by both androids that just makes a chill go up and down Dr Gero's spine as his smile falters.

* * *

They are running out of time. He just knew it. He just knew Dr Gero had to of gotten to his base by now.

He just knew that he had activated Androids 17 and 18 by now. He could feel it. He could feel it in his gut.

And he would be right. He would be right when suddenly a loud explosion is heard coming from down below.

An explosion that causes the trees nearby to burst into flames. An explosion that makes Trunks and Gohan turn to look towards each other before in unison each raises their power levels.

Raise up their power levels before within seconds every single Z Fighter is seen surrounding them with focused looks across their faces.

Looks that turn down towards the treeline when another loud explosion is heard. An explosion coming from what sounded like inside of the mountains.

An explosion that makes every single Z Fighter quickly race through the air towards the sound while Gohan follows at a slower rate making sure to keep his grip around his step mother's waist tight.

A step mother that holds his baby brother closer to her chest as her eyes widened when she sees a mountain not too far away be reduced to nothing but ashes as a loud bang echoes through the air.

Struggling to his feet planting down his remaining arm down on the ground in front of him to spring himself upward looking straight ahead as he sees his greatest creations looking his way with grins across their face before he has a chance to react suddenly Dr Gero hunches over as he feels Android 17 driving a fist viciously into his stomach.

An attack that he has no time to recover from when he feels a fist coming from Android 18 landing clean against his jaw causing his head to snap back and his body to stumble backwards until he is driven to the ground when he feels a boot landing clean into his chest.

Coughing up a mouthful of artificial blood pulling himself up to a sitting position as he sees Android 18 in a kneeling position with her right fist planted on the ground looking at her with a predatory smirk while 17 looks on from behind her with his arms crossed over his chest a furious look comes across Dr Gero's face.

" You can't do this to me!? I created you!"

Feeling her smirk only widening 18 watches a look of horror come across Dr Gero's face as she stares deep into his eyes.

" And we will end you."

Instantly seeing his eyes go as wide as saucers with a burst of speed 18 soars through the air closing the distance quickly between them with her right arm rearing back close to her chest.

Rearing back putting all of her energy into her neck attack before she drives her right arm forward in a slashing emotion.

A moment that she will never forget along with her twin brother. A slash that cuts off Dr Gero's head clean off his shoulders and send his head tumbling down to the dirt screaming in pain.

Screaming in pain as his artificial blood leaks out from his disconnected circuits before his screams are silenced when 17's sneaker comes crashing down across his head demolishing the head into thousands of pieces.

Closing his eyes enjoying the silence throwing his head back a satisfied smile comes across 17's face.

" Ah freedom."

Turning to look towards her twin brother finding his eyes coming back to meet her own sending him a smile rising up to her feet slowly 18 dusts herself off causing a grin to come across 17's face.

" Come on. Let's go find your boyfriend."

In a sudden motion 18 snaps her head upward to look 17's way with wide eyes.

" He is not my boyfriend!"

Waving his hand slowly at her suddenly 17 starts to chuckle as an amused look comes across his face.

" Right,right. He's not your boyfriend...yet."

Glaring over at her twin brother that just seems to make him break out into full laughter placing her hands on her hips slowly 18 raises up an eyebrow at him.

" Are you finished?"

Looking back towards his twin sister finding her cheeks blushing slightly grinning over at her just as he is about to respond a sound coming from not too far away causes 17 to look over his shoulder before his grin widens and he looks back towards 18.

" Looks like lover boy makes house calls."

Raising up an eyebrow in confusion as she watches 17 nod his head over his shoulder turning her attention to look past him suddenly 18's eyes widen before a brief grin comes across her face.

Following closely behind the rest of the Z Fighters that seem to be following after Trunks letting him take the lead suddenly as he sees the slightly older saiyan come to a complete stop and his eyes going as wide as saucers turning to look where he is looking instantly Gohan's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Go wide as saucers as he looks down towards the rocky terrain to find two beings standing down below.

The very two androids that Trunks had warned them about. Androids 17 and 18. But it wasn't for this reason that has made his eyes go wide.

No it was because of a memory. A memory that he would always remember. Always remember that face.

Always remember the face of the beautiful blonde angel that had saved him that day. An angel that he sees now looking up towards the sky.

Looking up as though she is looking straight at him. Such a thought that makes his eyes get watery just thinking about that night as his grip around his step mother's waist tightens that doesn't go unnoticed.

" Gohan? What's wrong?"

Gulping his throat turning his head slightly to see Bulma looking at him with a mixture of concern and confusion blinking away the tears slowly Gohan turns his sights to look back down towards the ground.

" It's her."

" Her?"

Receiving nothing but a silent nod in response turning her head to look downward squinting her eyes hoping to get a better view of the woman down below as she slowly takes in everything she sees suddenly a look of realization comes across Bulma's face.

The blonde haired angel. That was how he described his savior to her. A blonde haired teen that had saved him and brought him to her.

It had to be her. Everything that he told her was there to see. The blonde hair. The blue vest that matched perfectly with the very one her step son had been found in on that fateful night.

Feeling her own eyes starting to burn glancing up towards Gohan with a grin Bulma nods her head towards the ground.

" Well? What are you waiting for?"

Snapping his head towards Bulma finding her giving him an encouraging smile returning the smile taking a deep breath slowly Gohan starts to descend from the sky towards the ground.

A descension that doesn't go unnoticed as Trunks snaps out of his shocked and terrified state to look over towards Gohan before his eyes once again go as wide as saucers.

" Gohan!?"

Coming to a halt for a split moment to look upward finding Trunks looking at him in nothing but horror sending a reassuring smile turning his attention back to ground level slowly Gohan continues his descent once again.

Continues as his eyes remain locked with another. As his gaze stays on her as his feet hit the ground and he feels Bulma gently wiggling out of his embrace.

Something that goes unnoticed as he stares silently into 18's eyes watching a small smile coming across her angelic face.

A smile that he returns as he continues to stare at her in silence before a nudge in the ribs causes him to stumble forward causing a giggle to be heard coming from the blonde.

A giggle that sounded so beautiful. Sounded so angelic as he slowly approaches her before he comes to a stop within a few feet of her as everyone watches holding their breath.

" Hi."

Hearing the softest of tones escaping his lips letting out a silent giggle from his clear nervousness feeling her lips curling up into a small smile slowly reaching out gently 18 places her hand on Gohan's cheek.

An action that causes his eyes to close and lean into her hand just making her smile widened as she gently strokes his cheek with her thumb as her other hand comes up to wrap around the back of his neck.

" I'm 18."

Opening his eyes as though his body is reacting on instinct gently Gohan wraps his arms around 18's waist.

" Nice to meet you 18. I'm Gohan."

Feeling her smile only widening causing a smile of his own to form across his face without so much as a second thought tilting her head slightly leaning forward gently 18 presses her lips to Gohan's own.


End file.
